я люблю тебя
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Te quiero. Esas dos simples palabras pueden cambiar a una persona enteramente, y más si estas palabras las pronuncia la persona que más amas en este mundo. Esto mismo le ocurrió a Vladislav, sin embargo Anya, no piensa lo mismo. Male!Belarus x fem!Russia Belarus Vladislav. Rusia Anya.


Antes de empezar, quisiera aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente escribo por mera diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. Dicho esto, pueden comenzar a leer.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Los tenues rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de la joven, las cortinas blancas, hechas con sedosas telas, hacían que la luz se disipara más, entrando lo justo para reconocer las siluetas de los cuerpos jóvenes de aquellos que estaban dentro de la habitación, y lo justo para poder observar el brillo en las pupilas que tenían ambos. Se encontraban emocionados, pero en absoluto silencio, casi se podría oír el sonido que haría un alfiler al caer sobre el suelo frío.

Vladislav suspiró nervioso y decidió dar el primer paso. Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de su hermana Anya y lo acarició con suma delicadeza, pensando que si lo hacía con más brusquedad la chica podría romperse.

_ Tu piel parece de porcelana…_ Dijo el chico en un leve susurro. Esta solo sonrió, solo como ella sabía hacerlo, cogió la mano del chico acariciándola.

_ ¿да? ¿Te parezco bonita~?

_ Mucho, сестра… No sabes cuanto…_ La chica bajó la mirada y sonrió._ Sestra… ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Podemos decirle a Catalina que lo hemos hecho y ya. Nadie se enteraría, total, ya estoy anexionado.

La joven le abrazó y negó. Su abrazo se notó algo tenso. Ni ella misma estaba segura de aquello, pero debía hacerlo por su emperatriz.

_No, Vlad. Quiero hacerlo. No podrás estar anexionado completamente hasta que seas uno con Rusia.

_Vale… ¿E-entonces puedo besarte?_ Preguntó el chico separándose un poco del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

La mirada del joven brillaba de pura emoción, por fin conseguiría lo que siempre había soñado, estar con su hermana mayor. Nunca imaginó que ese momento podría llegar y se encontraba muy nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y las manos le sudaban un poco. Notaba sus mejillas ruborizarse al volver a admirar la figura de su hermana y al encontrarla allí, arrodillada sobre la cama, vestida simplemente con un camisón para dormir y una bata que se abría levemente por el escote. Pero no fue eso lo que más le impactó, no fue la imagen del bello cuerpo de Anya. Fue otra cosa: su sonrisa. El simple hecho de que le estaba sonriendo. ¡A él! Jamás pensó que podría recibir una hermosa sonrisa de su hermana, era como un regalo del cielo.

Al realizar la pregunta, la rusa simplemente asintió. En cuanto hizo este gesto pudo sentir como los labios de su hermano se posaban sobre los suyos acariciándolos suavemente. Era una sensación muy agradable, sin duda, no se esperaba que la besara de aquella manera tan delicada. Esperaba un beso apasionado, incluso lujurioso, al igual que las miradas que la "regalaba" el chico la mayoría de las veces, esas miradas que tanto la incomodaban. Pensaba que la desnudaba con la mirada, y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

Sin embargo este beso fue distinto. Sensaciones nuevas aparecieron en su interior: un suave y agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, calor agolpándose en sus mejillas y su corazón latiendo de una forma inusualmente rápida.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y los besos se hacían un poco más apasionados se daba cuenta de que aún no se sentía del todo segura con lo que iba a hacer. Quizás porque era la primera vez que anexionaba a un territorio de esa manera, ó quizás porque sentía que le estaba dando esperanzas falsas a su hermano. Ella no le amaba, no podía amarle, ¡era su hermano! Sin embargo, lo que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo distaba mucho de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba dividida en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer… Decidió hacerle caso a su cuerpo, abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y se tumbó sobre el colchón arrastrando a Vladislav posicionándole sobre ella.

Ambos se separaron del beso para recuperar el aire, Vladislav la miró un momento y la apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, aprovechando para acariciarla la mejilla y bajar por su cuello.

_сестра, я люблю тебя.

_Lo se, Vlad. Lo sé_ Contestó la rusa sonriendo.

Tras esto el chico pegó su cuerpo al de su hermana y comenzó a besarla el cuello. Anya solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por su hermano pequeño.

_Flash Back: Horas antes_

_Año 1772, el Renacimiento estaba a la orden del día en Rusia y Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst, mayormente conocida como Catalina II, la grande de Rusia, tenía plenos poderes sobre el territorio ruso. Catalina era conocida por su gran capacidad de estrategia y su mente calculadora, consiguiendo gracias a estas habilidades varios territorios, sin embargo, su ambición era grande y quería más. Por eso había pactado con los magnates de Prusia y Austria para acordar la anexión de Bielorrusia a Rusia. Debían firmar algunos papeles y hacer algo más; para anexionar un territorio completamente los dos representantes de las naciones, debían unirse carnalmente. _

_Catalina lo tenía todo planeado. Uniría a Vladislav y Anya esa misma noche. Teniendo en cuenta que Anya la era totalmente fiel y que Vladislav estaba desesperado por estar con su hermana, por lo tanto no sería difícil convencerlos. _

_Esa noche la emperatriz había organizado un baile de máscaras, la ocasión la merecía, sin duda. Catalina, cansada de oír a los músicos tocar decidió salir a tomar el aire un rato, pero la casualidad la llevó a encontrarse con el bielorruso justo en la puerta de Palacio._

_Vladislav, ya pensaba que no venías.

_ Majestad, claro que he venido _ Dijo haciéndola una reverencia_ No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

_ Claro, por tu querida hermana Anya ¿no es así?

_ Como puedo ver vos siempre acertáis, majestad.

_ ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tu hermana, querido?_ Preguntó sacando su abanico y dándose aire suavemente_

_Hará unos… trescientos años.

_Vaya, ya es tiempo, sin duda. ¿Deseas verla? La joven Anya se encuentra en el salón de baile.

_¡Dy!_ Dijo el chico muy emocionado_ Perdonad mis formas, majestad. Vos entenderéis que estoy muy emocionado.

_ Lo entiendo querido Vladislav _le ofreció el brazo tras decir esto_ Acompáñame.

_La emperatriz volvió al gran salón de Palacio con el bielorruso cogiéndola del brazo, se quedaron mirando como bailaban las parejas, a penas se podía reconocer a los miembros de la corte debido a las exuberantes y extravagantes máscaras que usaban, sin embargo la emperatriz pudo reconocer a la rusa de inmediato. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y el pelo suelto, adornado con una trenza haciendo de diadema. Bailaba con un joven noble, reía y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Catalina la hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella cuando vio el rostro celoso de Vladislav, no le quería hacer sufrir mucho._

_ ¡Majestad! ¿Me llamábais? _Preguntó la rusa sin percatarse de que el joven que se encontraba al lado de su emperatriz era su hermano menor.

_ Querida, ¿no saludas a tu hermano?

_Anya se giró un poco y miró al chico unos segundos hasta que al fin le reconoció_.

_¡Vlad! -se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡Has crecido mucho! No te reconocía~

_ Y-ya lo veo, сестра-dijo un poco sorprendido por el abrazo-

_ Anya, ¿Qué modales son esos? Abrazar a un hombre en mitad del público, sería mejor hacerlo a solas, ¿no crees, Vladislav?

_ ¿Q-qué?_ el bielorruso se sonrojó ante la osadía de las palabras de la emperatriz, pero tampoco negó.

_ Claro, en los aposentos de Anya, por ejemplo. Allí sería todo mucho más divertido.

_ No os entiendo, majestad. _Dijo ingenua la rusa, apenas sabía de esos temas_ La diversión está aquí, con el baile~

_Catalina rió un poco ante las palabras de la chica y notó que una nueva pieza de música estaba apunto de sonar._

_Vladislav, saca a Anya a bailar. Esta es una hermosa pieza.

_Claro. сестра… ¿Me concederías este baile? _Preguntó nervioso ante el miedo de que le rechazara, como había hecho anteriores veces.

_ ¡ да! _la rusa cogió la mano del chico y fueron al centro del salón, donde se unieron a otras personas comenzando la danza.

_ сестра… estás muy guapa. La más hermosa que hay en la sala.

_Gracias, Vladislav~

_ Deberías casarte conmigo, nadie te agasajará como lo hago yo_ Dijo juntando su cuerpo al de su hermana en uno de los pasos.

_ N-no. No quiero. _dijo temerosa separándose.

_ Pero Catalina ha dicho que nos anexionaríamos, y eso se hace casándonos, ¿niet? _En verdad no tenía ni idea de que una anexión se completaba así.

_ ¿Qué?_ La rusa paró de bailar en cuanto dijo aquello_ ¿Cómo que hemos de anexionarnos?

_Así lo dijo Catalina.

_Anya soltó a su hermano y dejó de bailar, corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. No podía creerlo. La iban a anexionar con su propio hermano. ¡Era una aberración! Claro que sabía en que consistía la anexión, bueno, lo que era el acto en sí. Era muy joven e inexperta en esos campos, no quería ni pensar en hacerlo… Sin embargo, pensó en su emperatriz. Si ella lo deseaba no podía negarse. Anya suspiró por la idea y empezó a_ _desvestirse, necesitaba ponerse cómoda y pensar la situación. Cogió un camisón blanco y se sentó sobre su cama. _

_Tras unos minutos de reflexión su mente viajó por algunos pensamientos que no debía tener. Sin duda su hermano se había vuelto un hombre muy atractivo. Y había adquirido buenos modales, sus manos eran suaves, su piel pálida y tersa. Aún tenía la cara un poco de niño, pero ese era un rasgo que le hacía aún más atractivo._

_Mientras tanto, en el salón de baile, Catalina al ver que Anya había salido corriendo se acercó a Vladislav abanico en mano dispuesto a darle con este si había cometido alguna estupidez._

___ ¿Qué diablos ha pasado, Vladislav? ¿Ya la has vuelto a pedir que se case contigo?

_ ¡No! Bueno, sí. Pero, majestad, se niega a anexionarse conmigo…

_ ¿Pero se lo has contado? _dijo la emperatriz bastante cabreada.

_Dy._ contestó simplemente.

_¡Zopenco! _dijo Catalina dándole con el abanico en la cabeza.

_ ¡Ay, majestad! Contrólese, por favor.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirla esas cosas sin cortejarla primero?

_ ¿Cortejarla? Pero si solo es firmar en un acta de matrimonio…

_ ¡Idiota! _le vuelve a dar_ La anexión es más complejo que eso, obviamente no es firmar, es… bueno, ¿tú sabes de dónde vienen los niños?

_ Claro que lo sé._ En ese momento se sonrojó enormemente_ ¿¡Eso es anexionarse! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Qué le he dicho a сестра!

_El bielorruso empezó a correr buscando la habitación de su hermana para pedirla disculpas, debía hacerlo urgentemente, y más viendo la reacción que había tenido antes. La manera en la que le había soltado y le había mirado le había llegado al alma haciéndole daño, pero claro, era algo demasiado fuerte. En el fondo le dolía el pecho, no sabía por qué le odiaba tanto, con lo que él la amaba._

_Finalmente llegó a los aposentos de su hermana, suspiró levemente y llamó a la puerta. Anya escuchó la puerta y se levantó de la cama a abrir, al ver a su hermano cerró un poco ya que estaba en camisón y era descortés que la viera así._

_ п-привет, Vlad~

_сестра, lo siento mucho, no sabía que anexionar era eso.

_ Bueno… no pasa nada, lo hiciste sin querer, ¿da?

_ Dy…

_... ¿Quieres pasar? _preguntó Anya abriendo la puerta un poco más_ No es cortés dejar a un caballero a la puerta esperando.

_ Tampoco lo es que un caballero entre en los aposentos de una damisela.

_ Pero soy tu hermana~

_El bielorruso dudó un poco, pero la idea de estar con su hermana en la misma habitación era demasiado tentadora, así que decidió entrar. La habitación de su hermana era espectacular, una gran cama con sábanas blancas y con un dosel del mismo color, un gran armario con varios vestidos, y un precioso tocador con un enorme espejo. El dormitorio era muy luminoso, pero las cortinas dejaban entrar poca luz, se podía ver la luna desde la ventana, esa noche era hermosa. El chico se sentó sobre la cama bastante nervioso mientras veía como su hermana se ponía una bata de seda encima para taparse un poco, esto le hizo sonrojarse._

_ Bueno, сестрa… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_ Lo he pensado mucho y… да, me anexionaré.

_ ¿De verdad? _dijo sonriendo de pura emoción

_Da, Catalina lo ha dicho así, así que no me queda otra y… _se sonrojó un poco al pensar en lo que iba a decir_ e-eso.

_Al oír esto en bielorruso suspiró y bajó la mirada. No quería hacerlo porque Catalina se lo hubiera mandado, sino porque ella quisiera de verdad._

_ No, si es por eso no quiero que lo hagas…

_ Vladislav… _dijo arrodillándose sobre la cama_ Quiero hacerlo porque creo que me gustas, e-eres muy atractivo.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿No me engañas?_ Preguntó algo triste.

_ Te lo juro, Vlad. M-me gustas, perdona mi reacción de antes, hagámoslo… aunque… nunca lo he hecho_ Dijo algo avergonzada.

_ Ni yo…

_ ¿Pero sabes cómo se hace? _ el joven asintió algo sonrojado_ Entonces no me preocuparé~

_Fin del Flash Back_

La Luna se había movido sobre el cielo nocturno, las estrellas iluminaban el jardín de Palacio, hacía rato que el baile había acabado, la fiesta había finalizado y el movimiento había disminuido casi totalmente, excepto en una habitación.

En los aposentos de la rusa se podía palpar la excitación, la pasión y el calor en el aire. Suspiros, gemidos y pequeños gritos se podían escuchar desde el exterior del cuarto. El sudor bañaba los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, ambos podían notar un sin fin de oleadas de placer electrizante. Suaves caricias que se habían convertido en pasionales roces y algunos arañazos productos de la incontrolable pasión.

Tras el sonido de varias respiraciones y gemidos entrecortados culminaron su pasión en un estallido de placer insuperable, terminando con un gran grito por parte de la rusa.

Ambos jóvenes, exhaustos, se tumbaron en la cama y respiraron agitados intentando recuperar el aire. Anya apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente, como si no la quisiera dejar ir.

_ ¿Te ha dolido mucho, сестра?

_ S-solo un poco al principio, luego… me ha gustado_ contestó sonrojada.

_ Bien_ dijo sonriendo el bielorruso._ я люблю тебя, сестра.

_ я люблю тебя , Vladislav…

_ ¿En serio? _preguntó muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que le decía aquello.

_да, hablo en serio.

_ Me has hecho muy feliz, сестра… -dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Anya no contestó. Era cierto que había sentido cosas muy fuertes mientras notaba los besos y las suaves caricias del bielorruso sobre su cuerpo, pero no sabía si era amor. De todas formas, ese día quería hacer a su hermano feliz, así que lo dijo sin pensar, no pasaría nada. Al día siguiente ya se arrepentiría de sus palabras…si lo hacía.

* * *

сестра: hermana

да: Sí

я люблю тебя: Te quiero.

Dy: sí

привет: hola

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer~


End file.
